


Cat

by fastestmanalive



Series: Unfinished Business one-shots [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what am I doing<br/>so apparently this is set waaaaaay in the future where they live together and have a house and stuff...<br/>also sorry for not updating earlier and this is so short I'm a lazy bum</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing  
> so apparently this is set waaaaaay in the future where they live together and have a house and stuff...  
> also sorry for not updating earlier and this is so short I'm a lazy bum

“No.”

“Oh come oooooooon.” Barry pouted his lips but Oliver's expression was unimpressed. “Look how cute she is!” He held up the kitten next to his face with one hand, widening his eyes.

“We're not having an animal in the house.”

Barry frowned and held the cat against his chest, stroking over her back when she mewed. “It's my house too, you know.”

“Yes, but I have veto powers.”

Barry glared and held the kitten to Oliver's face. He looked at her cross-eyed and wrinkled his nose when she licked it. “You can't honestly say you don't love her already.”

“I can honestly say that I don't. Just... Get her out of here, okay?” With that, he turned around, grabbed his jacket and left the house.

 

Over the next few days, Barry tried to convince him of the perks of having a cat – they would never again feel alone when one of them wasn't home, cats were amazing cuddle buddies and by the way, hadn't Oliver always wanted a pet?

But Oliver was resistant. At first he claimed to have an allergy – which wasn't true, Barry made him go to the doctor's and everything –, then he admitted that he just didn't like pets or know how to care for them. It didn't matter what Barry said, Oliver wouldn't budge.

It broke Barry's heart but he'd have to give the kitten away – he hadn't even named her yet because he wanted to spare himself from even more attachment. Luckily, Caitlin had agreed to take her – that way she'd stay in the family, he tried to comfort himself.

 

He sulked all day at work and at the lab too, to the point where Caitlin had to force him to finally take her to his and Oliver's house so she could take the cat home with her. It took a few chosen insults and the threat of bodily harm, but Barry eventually gave in.

“Don't look so sad,” Caitlin tried to comfort him when they walked up the driveway, “You know you can visit all the time, right? And besides... It's just a cat.”

Barry frowned as he unlocked the door. “I know. It's just- I always wanted a pet, you know? But mom was allergic. And then... well.”

Caitlin gave him a sad smile and he shrugged. He knew he was overreacting – it _was_ just a cat, after all – but sometimes he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The cat had made him think of his mother – she'd been allergic to all kinds of animal hair, true, but that hadn't stopped her from taking him to the petting zoo or the pet store every weekend.

He offered Caitlin a drink and told her to make herself comfortable on the couch while he searched for his boyfriend and the cat.

He ran through the house quickly, looking for them in every room, and eventually came to the bedroom, where he was greeted with a sight that knocked the breath out of him.

Oliver was fast asleep on the bed, clearly exhausted after his training session – he was still in his sweats –, with a small ball of fur on his chest, one of his hands cupping it protectively. The kitten was rubbing her head on the underside of Oliver's chin and purring, but it didn't wake him.

Barry had the urge to join them – and take about a million photos because this was _too cute_ – but he remembered that Caitlin was still downstairs. He sent her away with a lame excuse, but she only looked at him knowingly and shrugged.

When he got back upstairs, he quietly changed into more comfortable clothes before climbing on the bed. The kitten had stopped rubbing her head against Oliver's chin; she looked at Barry curiously and mewed softly; Barry petted her back and she arched into it. He pressed a kiss to Oliver's shoulder and smiled against his skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know a good name for the cat? I can't think of a fitting one it's late and I'm tired


End file.
